Aries Kiki
Aries Kiki is the Aries Gold Saint in the 21st Century, as well as the former apprentice of the legendary Aries Mu. Kiki, like his teacher, Mu, is a master in craftsmanship and cloth reparation, and can use the element of Earth. Profile and Stats *'Name': Aries Kiki, Aries Saint *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 36 *'Birthday': April 15 *'Classification': Human, Gold Saint, Saint of Athena, Cloth Repairer *'Blood Type': *'Height': 178 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 72 kg (158.7 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Violet *'Hair Color': Brown *'Main Attire': Light-colored robe with a white collar, short-sleeved robe, light yellow pants, white band, brown shoes attached to leather straps, and white bandages; sleeveless green outfit, golden armored plating resembling a mighty ram, with large golden horns at the shoulders, several red gems and a few dark-golden inlays, and a white and light blue fabric cape *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Earth Manipulation, Psychokinesis, Master Craftsman, Teleportation, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Keen Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition and Miraculosity) *'Standard Equipment': Aries Clothstone *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Repair Armor, Psychokinesis, Starlight Extinction, Crystal Wall, Stardust Revolution *'Weaknesses': Not as durable without his cloth. Lightning Cosmo. *'Voice Actor': Justin Briner Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': City level *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic, FTL through Miracles *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': City level with Aries Clothstone *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Several Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': Supergenius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Kiki is a light-skinned man of slim figure and average height with long brown hair tied a ponytail by a lilac ribbon, that reaches to his middle waist, lilac eyes and instead of eyebrows, like all Lemurians, he has two circular dark magenta marks on his eyes. When not using his Cloth, Kiki wears a light-colored robe with a white collar covering his shoulders and almost all of his body over a short-sleeved robe and light yellow pants at the waist, tied by a white band along the brown shoes attached to leather straps on his shins. On his forearms, Kiki wore white bandages. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his regular clothing with a sleeveless green outfit. Personality Kiki still maintains the same personality he had in his childhood; in other words, he is still cheerful, outgoing and kind, however worth noting that it proves to be much more mature, a trait acquired after becoming adult. He also maintained great friendships with the legendary Saints and Kido Saori because of the aid on Holy Wars of the 20th century. By becoming Raki's master, he also acquired a special affection for her, protecting her from enemies who want to achieve it through her suffering. He also proved to be wiser about the secrets of the Cosmos and aware of other's surroundings, and was one of the few Gold Saints to notice the conspiracy that Mars was secretly doing (where Seiya and Ionia were already aware of this), what it led him to abandon the Sanctuary and live in seclusion in Jamir to escape the army of God of War who coveted his repair skills. However, after witnessing the will power the new Bronze Saints and the death of Aria, he decided to return to Sanctuary to help them fight the evil planned by Mars, besides alerting the Gold Saints on the orchestrated farce by Ionia everything in order to defeat the Martians and regain control of Sanctuary. Kiki is still sensitive on the subject of losses because he mourned for the death of most of the Gold Saints, although some among them being traitors, and came to cry for the "death" of Ikki. Due to Mu's teachings, Kiki also acquired the same peaceful and serene posture, regardless of the situation, so that in battle, he hardly shows his anger towards his enemies, demonstrating more turn mercy and compassion, while, if necessary, Kiki can be terrifying and terrible and was able to scare the Bronze Saints with his presence and frighten even the Pallasite Dione to see his full power. History Abilities Aries Clothstone: One of the 12 Clothstones worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from his former master, Aries Mu. It consists of golden armored plating over a sleeveless green outfit, and resembles a mighty ram, with large, golden horns at his shoulders. The Cloth covers most of his body, leaving little of his body unprotected. The Cloth also features several red gems on parts of the Cloth, a few dark-golden inlays, and a white and light blue fabric cape draped around his shoulders. *'Repair Armor': Although a Saint's Cloth can regenerate itself over time, if the damage is too great, it may need some hands-on help. Kiki is an expert at healing and repairing all kinds of Cloths, a talent he had since he was a student to the previous Aries Saint, Mu. "Fixing" isn't the right word, since the Cloth is alive and requires large amounts of Cosmo-charged blood to be restored back to health. A combination of the Gammanium, Orichalcum, and Stardust Sand - the very elements present in the forging of the Cloth - is used in the healing process. Kiki is also capable of repairing Cloths using his Cosmoenergy. *'Psychokinesis': Kiki is a renowned master of Psychokinesis, and frequently moves objects with his mind, be it people or huge stone towers. He is also able to pull people out of other dimensions. *'Starlight Extinction': The same technique of his master Mu, Kiki releases his Cosmos and surrounds the target with starlight before sending a large destructive shockwave at them. This technique can also be used to teleport others including outside of space. *'Crystal Wall': Kiki creates a transparent, glass-like barrier with his pyschokinesis, between himself and an object. The wall is very durable, and is nearly unbreakable to all but the strongest of attacks. He inherited this technique from his master, Aries Mu. *'Stardust Revolution': Inherited from his master, Mu, Kiki weaves the signs of the Aries constellation and raises his right hand, gathering powerful Cosmo. After a very brief delay, he throws his right hand towards the opponent and unleashes a barrage of comet-like energy bullets. It is well-known that the attack has the force of shooting stars and comets and obliterates an enemy with raw Cosmo. Earth Manipulation: As a Saint of Earth, Kiki is able to create, shape, and manipulate the element of earth and stone. Teleportation: Kiki is also an avid teleporter, and does not hesitate to use this ability to evade attacks. Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Relationships *Raki Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters